What could happen
by Maradon
Summary: Gwain and Lancelot have a plan, they need Merlin's help. Sequal to When the time is right
1. Plan

**A/N: So this one is a sequel to the story When the time is right. But you don't have to read it to understand this story. I hope you like it. But now read and review.**

* * *

Merlin sat at his desk in his tower chambers. He remembered how he had reacted when Arthur showed him that chambers; he had rolled his eyes and muttered something about assumptions. King had read from somewhere that the old Court Sorcerer had lived in the tower. So he had made arrangements to make closest tower to his rooms suitable for living.

After a month living there Merlin had started to like it. His chamber was above every other room in the castle, no noise reached there, he had peace and quiet. But being Merlin and living in a high tower was no help. He lived in Camelot, was the Court Sorcerer and the best friend to King Arthur - there was no peace and quiet for him.

Two days after living in the tower he discovered why Arthur had chosen the tower nearest to his chambers; king had decided that it was the best hiding place for himself. He had made Merlin to but a spell on the door that no one except he and Merlin could enter. Others only when they were asked in. Merlin should have known that Arthur would do something like that. Actually he didn't have anything against it, he liked his king's company, but it got annoying when every five minutes there was someone knocking at the door and Arthur didn't let him open it.

He was pulled out from his musings by a knock on the door. He groaned, looking at the candle and wanted to curse, it was three hours before midnight, why can't people leave him alone for a moment. He was ready to berate the person who was behind the door when he opened it, but instead raised an eyebrow. Then he gulped and felt sudden urge to close the door with a loud bang and run away. Before him stood Gwaine and Lancelot, both wore mischievous grins.

"Merlin," Gwaine said, stepping into the room. Oh great, now he couldn't close the door and couldn't escape it, because Lancelot was standing right in front of it.

"Gwaine, Lancelot." Merlin sat on his armchair before the fireplace.

"Merlin, you are our friend, right?" Gwaine stepped closer.

"I think we established that few years ago." Merlin didn't know why that strange question.

"Good because we need your help." Lancelot smirked.

Merlin groaned, "Do you remember the last time I helped you? Arthur promised to kill me and I saw stocks looming in front of my face."

"You aren't dead and if I remember correctly you didn't go into the stocks." Gwaine reasoned.

"Alright, talk but I won't promise anything." Merlin could feel headache forming behind his right eye; he pinched bridge of his nose.

Lancelot stepped into the room and closed the door but stood still in front of it.

"You know Arthur has been king for a year."

"You surprise me with it how?" Merlin couldn't keep himself from being sarcastic.

Gwaine shot him a dirty look, "He is changed, no not changed, but he is more moody and it seems like he is missing the times when he was just a prince, so we were thinking."

"Never a good thing." Merlin grinned.

This time it was Lancelot who sent him a look.

"As I was saying, we have decided that we should give Arthur a break. So we want to take him out tonight for some drinks. He doesn't have anything to do tomorrow so it is a perfect night. We need your help to get him out from the city."

"If I help you, I'm sure I will regret it, because you," he turned to Gwaine, "you will be so drunk that won't remember your name and you," he turned to Lancelot, "You are…" Merlin had to think a little, "well, you are just you."

Trademark positive smile was on Gwaine face and Lancelot smile was huge. Merlin was confused; he just had insulted them both, what was going on.

"I knew you would do it." Gwaine clapped a hand on his shoulder. Merlin groaned, of course they would interpret it that way.

"Alright, but I do it only when you get Arthur agree to it."

"Excellent, and of course he would agree with it, what could happen. He is with us three."

Of course Gwaine just had to say it; he should have learned that saying that while talking about them, was never a good idea. Merlin pondered to himself when he followed Gwaine and Lancelot to Arthur's chambers, and when had he assented to go with them? But after that Gwaine sentence he had to go, just to protect their backs.

* * *

Arthur sat behind his desk and was trying to do paperwork; he didn't feel like it, he wanted just to be left alone. He didn't want to be king so soon; he had hoped that his father would live longer. He wanted to be prince again, to have the freedom he had had back then, but he couldn't turn the time, even Merlin wasn't that powerful. Arthur rubbed his eyes; there was no reason to ponder on those things. He turned back to the paper work, two more and maybe he could go to sleep.

He had just signed the last paper when somebody stepped into his chamber. There were only two people who were brave enough to do that. But Morgana had been ill for few days and Gaius had put her on a bed rest so she was sleeping already. Arthur had a suspicion that tomorrow Morgana was up and about even if Gaius was against it. So it could be only one person.

"Merlin I think we need again discuss the importance of knocking." When he didn't get any answer he raised eyes from his work. Before his desk stood Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine.

"What?"

"Well, we thought..." Gwaine started and then hesitated.

"That's something new." Arthur couldn't keep himself from saying.

"I said something like that." Merlin muttered and got two elbows into the ribs.

"As Gwain was saying we were thinking…" Lancelot took over but hesitated also.

"Out with it you three." Arthur was losing his patience.

Two brave knights, really, Merlin rolled his eyes. "What those two _dollop-heads_ want to say," Arthur had to smirk, at least Merlin called someone else beside him that, "is that they have a plan to take you out for a few drinks tonight."

"Oh really?" Arthur looked them like they all had lost their minds.

"Yes, you have been moody and cranky for weeks now, no for months." Gwaine stepped in.

"And we thought you could use a break." Lancelot continued.

"Alright, if I agree to that, where would we go?"

"Well do you remember that little tavern by the woods?" Gwaine smiled, confident that with those words he could get Arthur to agree.

"The one we met?"

"Yes."

"They will recognize us." Arthur groaned, from every stupid idea that one of his knights came up with, that was the most stupid.

"No they won't. Only one who knows us is the Matron and you have helped her enough so that she would be silent."

"Let's say hypothetical I agree how would you get me out of castle and city under the watch of Leon and if I'm correct then Percival and Elyan are also on the watch tonight?"

"We have that under control. We paid to a stable boy to take two horses to the forest. I and Gwaine just go to the stables take our horses and ride out from the city like almost every night we are not on duty." Lancelot said quickly so that Gwaine couldn't say something that ruin everything.

"Merlin will be the one to figure out how to get you out from the castle and city." Gwaine said like it was the most brilliant idea they ever had had.

"Oh great, leave the hardest part to me." Merlin muttered. Lancelot and Gwaine shot him looks. So he just shut up.

Arthur sighed; he looked at the three men who stood before him: Gwaine smile reaching to his ears, Lancelot excitement shining in his eyes and Merlin who didn't seem overly happy about the idea.

"Come on Arthur, you are with us three, what _could_ happen?" Arthur rolled his eyes and saw how Merlin held back a groan.

"Alright, but let me write a letter first."

"I hope it's not your will." Merlin commented and stepped towards Arthur's wardrobe.

"Merlin."

"Yes?" warlock turned to Arthur.

"Shut up." Merlin smiled and turned back to the cloths.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Looking something not so kingly for Arthur to wear."

"Why are _you _doing it?" Gwaine asked and stepped next to Merlin.

"Because I have done this before." Merlin pushed Gwaine who had started to help him, away from the wardrobe.

"Why have you looked peasant's cloths for him to wear?" Lancelot was confused.

"Do you really think that when he was a prince, we didn't sneak out under Uther's nose for few drinks?" Gwaine and Lancelot shrugged.

Merlin grinned, "Its Arthur we are talking about."

They heard king's growl, next moment he was beside Merlin. "You want me to wear this?"

It was an old blue shirt, Merlin grinned it had been in Arthur wardrobe even before he was Arthur servant.

"Yes I want you to wear it." He looked the shirt, "I see only two reasons why you have this shirt still here. First, that your current manservant is worse then I was. Or you got a specific reason to keep it." Merlin knew exactly why Arthur had kept it; it was the first shirt Gwen had sown for him.

"Merlin," Arthur took the shirt, black breaches and vest from the warlock hand, "Shut up."

"You know you are starting to repeat yourself." Merlin said to Arthur's back what disappeared behind the screen. Merlin went and leaned against the table next to Gwaine and Lancelot. Few seconds there were only mutters and curses heard behind the screen.

"So, Merlin, have you figured out how to get me out of the castle and city?"

Of course Merlin had a plan, but he didn't know if Arthur would agree, "Well, I will turn you invisible."

"Invisible?" Arthur sounded little bit shocked.

"Yes," Lancelot and Gwaine shot questioning glances at Merlin.

"Have you done it before?" Yes there was doubt in Arthur's voice.

"Yes, on small objects."

"Merlin," Arthur stepped out behind the screen, "your plan stinks."

"If you have better plan, then out with it." Merlin knew that Arthur would be against it.

"No, but there will be one change in the plan."

"And that would be?" Merlin couldn't understand what could be changed in a 'Turn Arthur invisible' plan.

"You will turn yourself invisible too."

"No, no, no there is no reason…" Merlin stopped and hit his forehead, "of course there is a reason to turn me invisible to. Those two 'great knights' will send my horse into the forest too. It would be very strange to let two knight ride on their horses and Court Sorcerer walking behind them on foot." He stared at Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Don't look at me; he was the one who arranged it." Lancelot tried to excuse himself. Merlin looked Gwaine whit a glare that promised revenge.

He shook his head and concentrated, "_Gewrixlu __ansíenee__ ungesewene_!" his eyes turned gold.

"I was hoping to see one of you loosing one of your leg or head, but this is disappointing." Gwaine commented when Merlin managed to make them both disappear. Merlin rolled his eyes; he concentrated again and smiled when he could see Arthur faintly.

"So what's next?"

"Next we will walk out of the door to the stables and are off to drinking." Gwaine smile was so big that Merlin was afraid his face would split.

"No, first, Gwaine will go and look around the hall. After that we will see what we'll do." Arthur took command even if Lancelot and Gwaine didn't see him.

Gwaine did has he was told. Few minutes later he was back, his smile wasn't so big anymore.

"We have one problem."

"And that would be?" Merlin was glad that Gwaine didn't see Arthurs annoyed eye roll.

"Well, Leon is just around the corner talking with one of the maids."

"Great he will pick up that there are two more footsteps then there should be." Merlin groaned.

"We just use another exit." Arthur said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What exit? The other side doors and the main door are too far away." Merlin looked Arthur like he had gone crazy.

"Who talked about side doors? There are always secret passageways." Arthur sounded smug.

"What secret passageways?" Merlin had lived in the castle for many years and he didn't know any secret passageways.

"There are few, I'll show you. But first Lancelot and Gwaine must distract Leon, so we could sneak down from the other stairs to second floor."

"We're on it." Lancelot declared and dragged Gwaine with him out from the door. Merlin and Arthur followed them. They waited till they saw two knights disappear behind the corner and heard Leon, "I thought you lads were already enjoying your night off."

"Let's go," Arthur muttered, Merlin followed him to the stairs and onto the second floor.

"So where is that passageway?"

"In the guards room on this floor."

"Guards room, oh great, that's your brilliant plan?" of course Merlin, follow your king, there is no way you're going to die.

"Do you trust me?" Arthur had asked that question many times, it always got Merlin into trouble.

"Yes, but some times I doubt why."

"Merlin shut up and come." The room door was open; they sneaked closer, in the room there were two guards playing dices.

"It can't be." Merlin whispered when they had stepped few steps back.

"What? You know them?"

"Yes they guarded the entrance to the great dragon gave. There's a way to distract them, but they can't be that stupid or can they?"

"Merlin." Arthur hissed to stop his warlock from mumbling.

"Alright, alright, let me try if this works." He moved back to the door, "but if it doesn't I blame you." Merlin peeked into the room and waited, his eyes flashed gold when one of the guards threw the dices. One dice bumped against the table, then at the floor, out of the door and rolled down the hall to the farthest and darkest corner.

"You threw it, you'll get it." Other guard said. The thrower huffed and stepped into the hall. He searched around for a minute then yelled, "Come out and help me to search, if Sir Leon finds out what we are doing, we will be in stocks or rough training exercise before you can say; "You win."" The second guard came out growling. Merlin and Arthur sneaked in.

"So where is that secret passageway?" Merlin whispered.

"Go and push that candelabrum upward." Merlin did as Arthur told him and imagine Merlin's surprise when the wall before him opened. Two friends slipped inside before the guards returned.

"So when did you discover the secret ways around your castle?" Merlin followed Arthur down the passageway.

"Well, when father died, I got his original plans to the castle. I discovered on it few more halls and passageways than was on my plans. I came to check but didn't find anything. I was disappointed, thinking that maybe these passageways where planed but never built. But week later I discovered numbers to the entrances and I remembered that I found a parchment from fathers cupboard, on it were numbers and strange words, I thought father had gone crazy. For this entrance there was number 9 and words push the candelabrum upwards. So I discovered the passageways."

"So where this one leads?"

"Out side the castle walls, to the little side street what is parallel to the main street." Few minutes later Merlin found himself just where Arthur had told him.

"We will move to the main street, it should be empty at this time of the night." Arthur muttered. Of course it would be, except few of the knights, Merlin couldn't stop himself from thinking. They had reached half way down the street when they passed Gwaine and Lancelot who had been stopped by Elyan. "You're going just now; I thought you left few hours ago?"

"Well we had few things to do. But where are you off to?" Lancelot tried to avoid more questions.

"On a patrol to the meadows before the city, the guards are awaiting me at the gate, but what thing did you both have?" Merlin and Arthur didn't listen longer, they took off as fast and quiet as they could, because the way to the forest was right a cross the meadows. They had to get there before Elyan and the guard or they would find the horses and they little plane would have failed. They passed the guard at the gate who waited for Elyan, they had to stop for a moment because one of them felt Arthur pass him, to their relief he thought it was only the wind. They finally made it to the forest.

"Look there are our horses." Merlin declared.

"But that's not my horse." Arthur grumbled when he followed Merlin.

"Oh really, what to you think would happen to a poor stable boy if he is find leading the King's and Court Sorcerer's horses out from the city gate."

"You are right," Arthur had to agree when he sat in the saddle. Few minutes later Lancelot and Gwaine finally found their way to the meeting place.

"Their not here yet?" at Lancelot's question Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"Oh, sorry, right away." Merlin concentrated, "_Gewrixlu __ungesewene __ansíenee_!"

Lancelot and Gwain saw how Arthur and Merlin appeared into the saddles of the horses.

"Good now we can go," Gwaine's smiled had grown big again, "there is a tankard of mead wearing my name."

"Knowing you, there are many tankards of mead wearing your name." Arthur laughed and took off, his three friends after him.

* * *

_Gewrixlu ansíenee ungesewene = turn visible invisible_

_Gewrixlu ungesewene ansíenee = turn invisible visible_

**_A/N: Merlin is looking at his candale because in medival times they used the candals to tell time._**


	2. Tavern

**Disclaimer****:**** I Don't own Merlin. But I would be very happy if I owned the boys, but girl could dream.**

**A/N: So this is the second part. I'm sorry it took so much time to update, but I was on a holyday for a week and didn't take my computer with me. But know enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

Half the night had passed, as much as Merlin could tell when he had gone out side to take a breath. The moon was starting to set, in four hours the dawn would arrive. Merlin had been right Gwaine was drinking mead as water and Arthur and Lancelot were watching it with mild amusement. Merlin had lost count over Gwaine tankards at ten, he and the others had had only three but Gwaine; Merlin couldn't understand how he was still standing.

"Alright, gentlemen, it is time to move." Arthur rose and looked around, "Where is Gwaine?"

"He is womanizing." Arthur followed Lancelot's gaze.

There was Gwaine trying to hit on to a bar maid. "Gods help us all."

But the gods weren't helping them or even listening. Because few seconds later, a big guy, a really big guy, stepped to Gwaine, "That's my girl."

Then it started – with one punch Gwaine flew backwards. In seconds Gwaine was up and charged the man. The man's friends, at least ten of them, decided to join the fun and Gwaine was surrounded. Arthur and Lancelot rose, Merlin could see a gleam in Arthur's eyes, he hadn't seen for long time. Merlin knew, oh yes he knew, Morgana was going to kill him.

Suddenly everyone in the tavern where fighting, Merlin couldn't tell anymore, who was on their side and who wasn't. So there was only one thing to do – fight everyone who came at him.

Merlin ducked a bunch and mashed his tankard on the man's head; who had just snuck behind him, he felt little remorse for the man and for the mead; he had drank only half of it. He ducked again when a chair flied towards him, he send a glare at Gwaine who had threw it, he got only a shrug for apologize. There was only one place he could be safe – behind the bar.

How could Gwaine enjoy bar fights? Merlin pondered on that question when he bunched one man so that the guy was unconscious when he met the floor, Merlin smirked Arthur have been proud if he knew that Merlin had learn something from him.

Finally he reached to his destination, "Matron."

"Oh, Merlin, could you give me that bowel from that shelf."

"Of course, here you go," He gave the bowel to the Matron who threw it at the man who was coming right at the bar, "nice aim."

"Why thank you," she took a jug from the shelf, "here you go; I saw how you lost your mead before." Merlin smiled and took a sip, then handed the jug back to matron and sent pile of plates flying at a man who was sneaking at Arthur's back.

"Should his maj..." Matron turned to Merlin, "I mean Arthur, be doing this, shouldn't you go and save him?" Merlin looked how Arthur dragged a man from Lancelot's back. Merlin hadn't seen Arthur smile so much in these months he had been back. The man who threw bunches right and left wasn't King Arthur but Prince Arthur who Merlin remembered, "Nah, he is enjoying himself."

Matron shook her head with amusement, "You are still boys."

Merlin just grinned and lifted a man – who was trying to mash Gwaine's face in – onto a beam with his magic. Gwaine bunched one man out and staggered to the bar. "Thanks, Merlin."

"I couldn't have let him ruin your face, now could I?"

"No, there would be many annoyed ladies after your head, if you had let it happen." Gwaine smiled and ducked when Merlin threw a plate.

Matron handed Gwaine a jug, "Thank you, Matron, you are a life saver."

"It's not the first time you say that, Gwaine."

"I think it won't be the last time." Saying that he handed the jug back.

"Are you having fun?" Merlin asked turning his attention back to his friend.

"Endlessly." And he charged to the fight.

"He is destroying my tavern again." Matron sighed.

"It's happens all the time with him." Merlin would have said more but when he was talking to Matron he didn't pay close attention to the fight and one of the men dragged him out behind the bar.

"Well, well, look who we have here, a little sorcerer." The man grumbled.

Merlin rolled his eyes, of course mock the sorcerer. "Not so little." Merlin sneered and next moment the man found himself from the beam next to his companion. Merlin made his way back to the bar.

"Why to they always think, that mocking the sorcerers is a good idea?"

"Don't ask me," Matron handed him the jug, "I have never tried to fight a sorcerer." Merlin took a long draught and handed it back. Suddenly there was a clunk behind him, the warlock turned and saw Lancelot who was trying to get himself up from the counter.

"Uh, that was one thing; I did never want to try." Lancelot muttered.

"And that was?" Merlin held his smirk back.

"Flying." Was on word he got. The knight face had turned green.

"Here you go," Matron handed the jug, which had some wine still in it after Gwaine had drank from it.

"Much appreciated, Matron."

"I aim to serve," and she threw a vase over Lancelot's head.

"So flying?" Merlin turned back to the topic.

"Yes, flying. Men should stay on the ground where they where created to be, not trying to fly."

"You know, you are telling this to warlock, right?" Matron asked.

"Yes, I know, and that's why, Merlin, if you try ever levitating or making me fly, the revenge will be painful."

"I'll remember that." Merlin gulped.

"Very good, but I go now, and see that Gwaine wouldn't let himself get killed." Off he went.

"Those two, you never would think that they would be such a good friends." Matron looked how Lancelot made his way to Gwaine.

"There is someone for whom they would to everything and that join's them." Merlin sent a third man on to the beam.

"You?" asking that Matron tried to save the jug – she had passed among the knight and Merlin – what was still some how half full – from one drunk's hands.

"No, not me. They became friends for another. They stayed friends and comrades for those three years I was gone."

"It is Arthur, yes? He is the only one who all you three are loyal to." Matron had saved the jug and placed it far away from the fight.

"Yes, it is Arthur. He has united so many different men under his command. He doesn't even know what he has done. If there wasn't for him, those men wouldn't be friends; they wouldn't even know each other."

"You respect the king very much."

"So to you, otherwise you wouldn't hide that right now he is in your tavern having a bar fight." Matron chuckled, of course Merlin was right.

"But tell me, when you were banished how did you always find your way to here to hear the news from the city and the castle, when any of the knight weren't here?" Matron looked puzzled.

"It's a talent what can I do." Merlin smiled.

"Merlin!" Came suddenly a demanding voice. Merlin knew exactly who it was, he saw how the big fellow, who had started all this was holding Arthur by his neck against the wall. Only Arthur.

"Shouldn't you help him?"

"No, I don't feel like it right now." Matron looked at Merlin with amazement; the man had just told her of the loyalty for the king and now was saying things like that. Then she saw mischief in the warlock's eyes.

"_Mer_lin." Oh he knew that voice in the times gone by it would have meant stocks for him. Now, Gods knew what the king would pull out from his sleeve.

"Alright, alright." With just flick of his hand the man was onto the beam also.

"It was about time." Arthur grumbled he leaned against the counter, "The man was big as a bear."

"I thought you enjoyed hunting."

"Merlin, you're an idiot."

"And you a prat."

Arthur just rolled his eyes and took the jug from Matron.

"Tell me Arthur, why almost every time you enjoy my hospitality, you and your knights trash my tavern?" Matron looked at her king with interest.

"It is only the second time; I have been here that it has happened, Matron." Arthur seemed little offended.

"Yes, but almost every time when your knights are here, it happens. It isn't always Gwaine's fault, last time it was Sir Leon, who thought that one of my girls were handled to roughly."

"Oh I remember getting that bill, so it was Leon."

"Arthur, no," Merlin interrupted, he knew that face, Arthur wasn't planning anything good.

"What Merlin?"

"You have that face on you: Rough-training-exercises- for-all-the-knights-especially-Leon."

"And so?" Arthur couldn't understand where his best friend was going with it.

"Arthur, wouldn't it be too much, you paid that bill a month ago, to you really think this would help?"

"Merlin let me tell you something," Arthur took a sip from the jug, "the meeting that has been planed for the morning where you should be, but like we can see were you won't make, will be discussion between you, Leon and the old council – if I would know that there wouldn't be a riot I would disband them – about putting a guard on you, because you are the Head Sorcerer of the Court and my right hand. Leon will support the idea."

"You are joshing with me right?" Merlin felt how all the colour vanished from his face.

"No, sorry." Arthur smirked.

"Someone should tell Leon that I have been a warlock since my birth and that I have fended for myself for years."

"Yes and someone should tell him that I have been the first knight of this realm for years and don't need the guard either."

"Okay, I see your point."

"I knew you would." Arthur went back to his drink with the satisfaction.

"Arthur."

"What, Merlin?" Arthur looked his at warlock with annoyance.

"Behind you." Arthur turned around just in time to bunch out last of the trouble makers, the fight was over.

"At least you are good for something, Merlin." Arthur smirked when he turned back to the bar.

Lancelot and Gwaine staggered next to him.

"That was fun." Gwaine said and took the jug from Arthur and drank it with one gulp, "But now gentlemen…" he couldn't finish his sentence before he passed out.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Merlin commented.

"Now it has," Arthur shook his head, "Matron, you know where to send the bill." He turned then to Merlin and Lancelot, "Let's get him on his horse." He took under Gwaine's right arm Lancelot the left.

"Wait!" Matron called, the three friends turned around, "Could you do something about those decorations on my ceiling."

"Oh, right," Merlin muttered, with just flick of his hand three men were on the floor, "Good night, Matron." And he followed his friends.

When they had all mounted their horses Arthur turned to Lancelot and Merlin, "You know that bill will come out of your wages" and took off. Lancelot stayed quiet but Merlin muttering about pratish kings, when they followed him.

* * *

They had ridden for a while when Arthur stopped, "You know when we reach to the city the sun will be up and I'm not in the mood to sneak into the castle when Gwaine is like that. And I don't want to face Morgana half drunk I would like to do it a little more rested. So we find a good place and sleep for a while."

"Great," Merlin groaned, "Sleep in the cold forest, not in my warm bed, with his pratness, drunkness and knightness."

"You know knightness is not a word." Lancelot commented.

"Now it is." Merlin shot him a glance.

"Merlin." Arthur had that voice.

"I know, I know. Shutting up."

"You're learning."

It took half an hour for them, do find good place for a camp. Strangely there were bedrolls on both Arthur's and Merlin's horse, but they hadn't the power to question it. With just few minutes the camp was set.

"I'm going to find some firewood," Arthur declared and went towards the trees, "You sober Gwaine up."

"What?" Merlin questioned looking after Arthur's back, "how will we do that?"

"You think of something." Arthur's voice came somewhere from the dark.

Lancelot and Merlin looked at Gwaine who at some point had started to snore.

"How should we do that? He is drunk as a duck." Lancelot looked at Merlin.

"A duck?"

"It was the only animal I could think of." Duck an animal, really Lancelot. Merlin didn't have enough energy to tell half drunken Lancelot that duck was actually a bird. But it had given him an idea.

"Come on, I have an idea."

"And that would be?" Lancelot helped Merlin to get Gwaine up.

"Well there's a spring near by," they went at the direction Merlin knew the water to be.

"So?" Lancelot cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not deep enough to drown him, but its deep enough to sober him up."

"Are you sure?" Lancelot asked when they reached to the said body of water.

"Yes I'm sure."

"He will kill us."

"No he won't."

Lancelot shrugged and they threw Gawine into the spring. Just in few second Gwaine was standing to his waist in the water snorting and cursing.

"Hey what in the hell were you two thinking?" Gwaine stepped to the shore.

"We are just following our orders." Merlin smiled.

"What orders?"

"To sober you up."

"This way?" Gwaine looked his two friends with amazement.

"It was the only way we could think of." Lancelot ended Gwaine's tirade dragging Merlin with him on the camp side. Arthur was back and tried lit the fire. Merlin grinned and with just one thought the fire was lit.

Arthur raised his eyes, "Good Gwaine you're up and sober, that means your on guard."

"What!" Gwaine couldn't believe it.

"You're on watch. You're the only one who has slept, if you can call it that."

"But Arthur…"

"No buts Gwaine. Me, Merlin and Lancelot haven't slept. You are the only one who has energy to stay up. So you shall, until we wake." Gwaine grumbled some more, but eventually agree. Merlin felt sorry for him, but if that meant he could sleep, then why not.

Merlin had a feeling that he had just gone to sleep when something waked him. He knew what it was, it was magic and magic in a forest was never a good thing. He opened his eyes when he felt something pushed against is neck, "Don't even think about it sorcerer."

Merlin opened his eyes more and discovered that the thing at his neck was a dagger, Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur had one also at their necks. So he couldn't to anything, if he would his friends would be dead. There were at least twelve men surrounding them.

"Do you know gentlemen, what we have here?" one who was standing in front of them asked. He was the one whose magic Merlin had felt, "These are, King Arthur, his two most trusted knights and Camelot's Court Sorcerer Merlin. Do you know what that means?"

"Ransom," one of the bandits guessed.

"Right ransom. Tie them up," He took a rope from his coat, "tie the sorcerer with this." Merlin felt how his hands and legs were tied as tightly as could.

He could here Arthur mutter, "You know I hate you three right know."

"You're not the only one." Merlin answered before a club hit his head and he didn't know anymore.


	3. Everything could happen

**A/N: So here is the last Chapter. I don't know if I write any Merlin fanfiction ever again, only the time will tell. If any one of you has also read my LOTR fanfiction, then I think you would be glad to know that I try to start finally writing the 6****Th**** chapter. I hope you are not mad at me but I have discovered that it is very hard to right fanfiction for so complex story, and you must be in mood for it. But I try to get into the mood, but know enjoy the Merlin fanfiction. R&R.**

* * *

The sun had risen above the Camelot and the morning had made its appearance. Morgana had just sat down to have her breakfast when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Sir Leon stood at the door, hesitating to step in, like he was afraid that Morgana would throw something at him.

"Lady Morgana," that got Morganas attention, between her and the knight, there had been an agreement for many years to use their titles only at court; something was terrible wrong if Leon called her lady.

"Sir Leon?" she rose and stepped closer.

"We have a problem."

"What kind of a problem?"

"Arthur is missing."

"Missing, what to you mean missing? Missing as hiding in Merlin's chambers? Or missing as missing from the castle and from the city?" She looked strait into Leon's eyes.

"The latter one,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because Merlin is missing too." Leon took a step back when he saw Morganas eyes grow wider.

"Are you positive? Because you know very well that they may be at Merlin's chambers and not open the door."

"Yes, I'm very positive. Because Merlin didn't show up for a meeting we had an hour ago, about butting a guard for him. You know very well that Merlin would have definitely shown up to that meeting." Leon tried to explain.

"Guard for Merlin, he had fended for himself for years. Why does he need a guard?"

"He is the Court sorcerer, Arthur's right hand, his best friend and one of the most important court members; of course he needs a guard." Leon tried to reason, but Morgana could see the doubt in his eyes, of course it was the old council's idea, Arthur should disband them already.

"He won't like it you know. But back to the topic: Arthur and Merlin are both missing, is there anything else strange."

"Well Gwaine and Lancelot are also missing, but that's usual when they have night off."

"That solves the mystery." Morgana smirked.

"You don't think…?" Leon was amazed how he himself didn't think of that.

"I'm certain." Their conversation was stopped when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." this time it was Gwen who opened the door.

"Morgana, Arthur is missing."

"Yes, I just learned that," she sat back behind her table, "how did you find out?"

"We agreed to have breakfast together this morning, but he never showed, I went to his chambers and found this from his desk," she handed a letter to Morgana, "it's addressed to you."

Morgana opened it, she knew Arthur's handwriting from everywhere, and sometimes she couldn't understand how a person who used sword more than pen could have such beautiful hand writing.

Morgana groaned, "I'll turn Arthur and Merlin into rats, no, much better I turn them into cockroaches."

"What happened?" Gwen couldn't understand what was going on.

"What happened, what happened? This is what happened." Morgana handed letter to Leon, so he could read it aloud.

_Morgana,_

_If you are reading this, we haven't arrived back by morning. _

_How do I explain it all to you so you wouldn't kill me at first sight? _

_Well those two dollop-heads – as Merlin so nicely put – Gwaine and Lancelot decided to take me out for a night of drinking. They somehow talked Merlin into helping them. _

_Now using Gwaine's words: What could happen. And yes I know that's very stupid to say if you we're talking about us. _

It really is, Arthur. Morgana tried not to roll her eyes.

_I have favour to ask, don't send__ the knight looking for us just yet, please wait until evening, if we are not back by then you can send Leon and the other after us. But I hope it won't come to that. _

_Arthur._

"Oh, those four." Gwen held her own groan back.

"So what are we going to do, Lady Morgana?" Leon handed the letter back.

"I'll do Arthur that favour, but if they are not back by night fall, you'll take the knights and find them."

"I will, Morgana." With that Leon bowed and left.

"I have to say, it is one of the stupidest thing Arthur and Merlin have ever done."

"Yes, but they both need it, you have seen how they act lately, Arthur more than Merlin. Arthur is grumpy and in a bad mood and Merlin smiles less and he is more sarcastic and he has little to no patiende. So I think this outing is going to be good for them, they have a little more freedom with out the knights following them." Gwen smiled and followed Leon. Morgana looked at her breakfast which had gone cold by the time. She hoped that Gwen was right.

* * *

Merlin found his way back to consciousnes, his head was hurting like hell and the sun was shining right on his face.

The sun, oh crap, Merlin opened his eyes, looks of it, it was two hours past dawn. Merlin could hear Lancelot's and Arthur's groans beside him.

"Could someone tell me how this happened?" Merlin turned to his friends.

"Well, Gwaine, who should have been on watch, was puking his gut out, when this merry band of bandits decided to ambush us," Arthur commented, "by the looks of it they are as bad as Gwaine." Merlin looked around, Arthur was right. Ten bandits were sleeping and the one who should have been watching them was also nodding off.

At that time Gwain started waking, he took few deep breath, "Is this headache from the mead and wine or from the hit to my head?"

"Both!" his three friends chorded. Gwaine glared at them; then he looked around, "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, we have found ourselves the worst bandits ever to kidnap us." Lancelot grinned.

"With our luck, I'm not surprised. How do we escape?"

"I think of something," Arthur answered; then he looked at Merlin, "but we have a warlock here, he could do something."

"I'm sorry Arthur, their leader is a sorcerer, and the rope he gave to tie me, bonds me not only physically but magically also."

"So you can't do anything? Our swords are all on the horses and they took our daggers." Arthur frowned, then suddenly smiled appeared on his face. "At least they don't know the rule."

"What rule?" Lancelot didn't follow.

"There is one to find and one to keep. Lancelot, can you move?" Arthur had a plan.

"Yes, somewhat. What to you need me to do?"

"Can you move to my boot, there is a dagger hidden in it. Cut yourself lose and then Merlin."

"I can try." Lancelot, did as he was told.

"So when did you but a dagger in your boot?" Merlin asked.

"When I was dressing. In all these years I have known you three, I have learned, always come prepared." Arthur muttered, but they could here smile in his voice. Merlin smirked at that, he closed his eyes and let his head rest against a tree.

It was quiet, the birds were singing, he could hear some of the bandits' snores and the sound Lancelot's movements. It was strange, it shouldn't be that quiet. Merlin looked to his right where Gwaine was bind, he frowned, Gwaine was nearly ever quiet, only when he was sneaking or spying. In the years Merlin had learned that for Gwaine it was physically impossible to be quiet.

"Gwaine, what's wrong?"

"I will never drink again." Gwaine groaned. There was shocked silence.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Arthur mumbled.

Lancelot had stopped his advances for Arthur's boot, "I think I have heard that one before," then he shook his head and went back to his task.

Merlin looked into the sky and back at Gwaine, "No, the sky isn't falling and the sun still rose from the east," he smirked.

"You don't have any faith in me." Gwaine grumbled.

"We are talking about you," Arthur couldn't stop himself from muttering, he was listening what others were saying even though he was on guard. He hoped that their banter and Lancelot movements wouldn't wake the bandits.

"Arthur is right, Gwaine," Merlin's smirk had grown to a smile, "Even when all the alcohol in all of Albion would end. You would find a way to create more. Or you would annoy me until I would go crazy and create some for you."

"Lancelot, aren't you taking too much time to get the dagger out from my boot?" Arthur sarcastic question stopped Merlin.

"I'm sorry, _your highness_, but I'm not the one who is wearing too tight boots." Lancelot answered in the same tone, but finally got the dagger out. Few years ago, Lancelot wouldn't have had the courage use that tone when talking to a prince more so when talking to a king.

But a lot had changed in the years. Arthur didn't even know what he had done for his knights when he had created the round table, where everyone was equal. Uther had never received that kind of loyalty. He had always thought he had, but his knights had been loyal to the crown and to the kingdom but never personally to Uther. Arthur had won the loyalty and the friendship and given as much back. From that Lancelot and all the other knights found the courage to joke, talk back and disagree with him.

"Lancelot, I think by now, I would have already freed myself. We don't have all day." Arthur hissed. Merlin frowned, Lancelot hadn't had taken so long. Then he saw what Arthur had seen, the bandit that was nodding off had started to come a ware.

It was just in a nick of time when Lancelot got his hands and legs free and then helped Merlin. The warlock didn't have the time to even rub his hands to start the circulation again. He needed to act fast before their guard would discover them.

"_Swefecunga oþ tómorgen setlgang_!" he reached his hand out and his eyes turned gold.

"What did you do with them?" Arthur, who Lancelot had just freed, asked.

"Well they are sleeping until tomorrow's sunset. When we get back to Camelot, you can send few of the knights to get them. I know some who would be very happy to do it."

"Yes, I can name a few. But let's move, we have wasted enough time." Arthur commanded.

His friends agreed with him, noone wanted to stay there any longer. Merlin looked back all eleven bandits were sleeping like rocks, they didn't hear anything. Good the spell had worked.

Little time later when they had rode in silence Arthur, who had enough of that, said: "Well, in with everything that has happened, I should take your knighthoods away," he looked at Gwaine and Lancelot. Merlin, who knew that tone well, snorted.

"And you," Arthur turned to him, "with you I should to something very nasty."

"What? With me? What did I do? I was dragged into it like you were." Merlin brows rose high.

"Excuses, excuses," Arthur smirked.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?" Gwaine asked.

"What?" Arthur was confused, "What is he talking about?" he turned to Merlin.

"I don't know and I have a feeling I don't even want to know." Merlin muttered.

"Well, what Gwaine wants to say," Lancelot smiled, "Is that you sound like an old married couple."

"Look whos talking Sir I'm-afraid-of-flying and Sir Hangover-of-a-decade." Merlin smirked.

Arthur only shook his head, "Yes, you are all very witty. But today is beautiful, the sun is shining, the birds are singing…"

"…the sky is blue and the grass is green," Gwaine continued, "what could happen."

"Gwaine." Other three groaned.

"What?" Gwaine still didn't understand.

"Don't say that sentence ever again," Arthur glared at the knight, "Everything that could happen has happened. We had a bar fight and were kidnapped. There is only one thing that hasn't happen: we haven't met…"

"…a magical creature." Merlin said.

"Yes, we haven't met a magical creature." Arthur agreed with Merlin.

"No, Arthur, there is a magical creature a head of us." Merlin corrected.

"Please tell me you are joking." Groan could be heard form the king, Arthur couldn't bear to look in front of him.

"Not this time, there is a magical creature a head of us. If I'm not wrong, it's a Cockatrice."

"A Cock-a-what?" Gwaine blurted.

"A Cockatrice, a creature with a head and feet of a cock, a body of a lizard and wings of a dragon." Merlin explained.

"And how could we kill it?" Arthur had grabbed Excalibur from his belt.

"You swords can't to anything to it, except Excalibur, what could wound him but not kill him."

"So you are saying that there is no way to kill it?" Arthur asked, his voice was full of doubt.

"No I'm not saying that, there are two ways, a rooster's crow or when it sees, its reflection."

"So that means you have to conjure a rooster or a mirror?" Lancelot concluded.

"Yes, but their both are difficult spells, so I need you to distract it."

"Right," Arthur looked at his knights, "Lancelot you go right, Gwaine you go left and I take its front."

"Wait," Merlin stopped them, before they charged, "There is one thing you must remember, don't look into its eyes."

"What will happen if we do?" Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

"There are two kinds of Cockatrices; I don't know which one it is. One of them can turn you into stone when your eyes meet, that I can fix. But the other one will kill you with only its gaze."

"Alright, let's try to remember that. I personally don't want to be turned to stone or worst be dead." Arthur said and took off.

"I second to that!" big face splitting smile was on Gwaine's face when he took after Arthur. There were two things that got Gwaine into that kind of a mood: fighting and drinking. Gwaine wasn't afraid of dyeing, he was afraid of only one thing and that was loneliness.

"Figure out something quickly, before those two get themselves killed." Lancelot smiled and fallowed his two friends. Merlin sighted the hardest part was always left to him. So he could use a spell and imitate rooster's crow but he had seen once a sorcerer to try it and it hadn't helped, thankfully that Cockatrice had been the one whose gaze had turned to stone, Merlin had turned the man back.

He could conjure a rooster, but how would you make rooster crow. Only change now was conjuring a mirror, but that was a difficult spell. He could imagine Arthur's voice right now, really Merlin, a difficult spell; you are the most powerful warlock ever.

"Alright, let's try it." Merlin closed his eyes and concentrated, "Fram eardgeard ic apæ ne lóclóca de mec sunscín!" but nothing didn't happen. He had put the emphasis on the wrong place, he tried again; "Fram eardgeard ic apæ ne lóclóca de mec sunscín," he saw sparks, so it was close, maybe if he concentrated little harder. "Fram eardgeard ic apæ ne lóclóca de mec sunscín!" There it was the mirror, which he had tried to get.

Merlin breathed in, he had forgotten that mirrors were powerful things, they drained energy and when conjured you couldn't lose your focus, if that happened the mirror would be lost and the sorcerers powers also. He should have conjured a rooster, but now it was too late.

He guided his horse where his friends were fighting the Cockatrice, "Guide him towards me!" he yelled to Arthur. It took few minutes to get the creature to the place where Merlin needed him, "Alright, there is only one way I can think of and you guys won't like it."

"And that is!" Arthur yelled as he ducked under the Cockatrices tale.

"You must ride in front of him and close your eyes."

"It is a suicide." Arthur was flabbergasted.

"It's the only way," Merlin breath in again, he couldn't lose his concentration on that god damn mirror, "Arthur, I have never asked this before, but to you trust me?"

"Yes, Merlin I do." Arthur answered sincerely, hitting the Cockatrice at the chest, Excalibur left a bloody wound. Merlin didn't need to ask from Lancelot and Gwaine, because his other two friends nodded agreeing with Arthur, at he same time fighting the beast off.

"So move in front of him and close your eyes. I'll do the rest." But Merlin didn't have the need to say those words; his companions were already doing what he asked them. All three rode between him and the Cockatrice. When the creature came after them Merlin pushed the mirror between Lancelot and Arthur in front of the Cockatrice. It just took only a moment and the Cockatrice died.

"At least we know now which kind it was." Gwaine stated the obvious.

"Yes, can we go home now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I think we can." Came Merlin's voice behind them.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Arthur turned around quickly, at Merlin's tone.

"I am just making a note to myself, never to do two things again." Merlin answered shaking his head trying to get the fog out from his head.

"And what are these two things?" Arthur was concerned, he rode next to Merlin.

"Never go drinking with you three again," the others laughed at that, "and never conjure mirrors."

"Why is that?" Lancelot was curious.

"Because mirrors drown your energy and if I would have lost my concentration I would have lost my powers." Others were shocked, if Merlin had lost his powers, everything would be lost.

"So next time, when I make a suggestion to conjure a mirror, hit me hard." Merlin tried to lighten the mode.

"Alright, but don't complain about it," Arthur smirked, "but now, lets go home." All of them agreed free heartedly.

It took them only half hour to reach to Camelot and enter the city.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked from Merlin when they road in to the court yard.

"Like I could sleep for a week." Merlin dismounted.

"That can be arranged." Arthur started to go into the castle, then groaned, at the top of the stairs stood Morgana, Leon, Percival and Elyan. Two of the first wore annoyed looks and two latter seemed very curious, like they couldn't wait the time to hear about their friends adventures.

"But seems like it must wait," he glared at his two knights who came after them, "Merlin if Gwaine ever says the words: What could happen, again. Then please to something with him."

"Of course, what do you think about Gwaine with know hair." Two best friend exchanged smirks, well there was something to amuse them, when they heard lectures from Morgana and Leon.

_Fram eardgeard ic apæ ne lóclóca de mec sunscín = from the world I can't see, give me a mirror._


End file.
